Sands of Time
by HoshiiNoTenshi
Summary: No matter how many times the hour glass is flipped the same grains of sand continue to keep track of time.
1. Where The Heart Is

Hello, mina-san. Hoshi No Tenshi, here again with a new fic. I am sorry for the lack of updates on my other but writers block is one of the damnest things to get rid of. This is another inception of a mind with fever. Working double shifts can do that to a person. This is my first attempt at a Kagome/Inuyasha story. I will try to do them justice. Of course the others will be making appearances. If you don't like any of these pairings do not read this story or any of mine.

Summary- Kagome upon arriving back home from studying medicine at Harvard finds that her estranged half- sister Kikyou has gone missing.

_Where the Heart is_

A black haired young man was standing near the opening of an uncovered manhole.

"Tsubaki I don't think we should be doing this." He yelled into the dark abyss below him.

"Come on, Onigumo it won't hurt anyone and trust me we won't get lost. Now hurry up before someone sees you up there."

The young man stared into the abyss and decided that it really didn't look that dangerous. He slowly placed his legs onto the small steps of the ladder and began his descent down into the fowl smelling hole.

"So remind me why I decided to follow you into this place?" he said to the dark haired, young woman in front of him.

"Well, oh fearless one, this is the only way you can get out of the city without being spotted by the police. You know your still a wanted man right, after what your crackhead of a girlfriend said to that half-demon fool." She said.

They slowly went into the penetrating darkness of the tunnel. As they walked, they seldom heard the scurrying of the rats that chose this place as their home. As the black hair woman came to a stop, she pulled out a map and began to scan over it. After a long time of her just staring at the map, he blurted, "Great we are lost. We are lost in the middle of a fucking sewer line in the middle of the fucking night and no fucking phone reception." He said frantically.

"Relax, I know exactly where we are. We will go left." She said in an even tone.

As she turned, her flashlight gave out and all she saw was the stifling darkness that was slowly closing around her.

"Oh my god, turn that fucking thing back on."

"I would if I could."

As they began to walk again she heard a squishing underneath her feet.

"Eww great now my brand new Parada boots are ruined." She said.

As she said this, something grabbed her ankle and knocked her on her butt and dragged her into the void. Her screams were loud and echoing, she kept calling to her companion to help.

"Tsubaki, where did you go? Hold on I will go get help." He called into the darkness.

Then he heard the small cries saying "Onigumo, help me." He began to creep forward towards the voice. "Onigumo, help me." She kept saying to him. "Where are you, Tsubaki?" he said. He felt the darkness become blacker and he stopped and began to squint to see if enough light could gather in his iris so that he would be able to see her. Then suddenly the bright light of the flashlight on the floor shone like the midday sun. He saw Tsubaki's body wrapped with purple tentacles, her eyes were open and were lifeless. He couldn't move. He couldn't scream. He couldn't breath. "Onigumo help me. Help me." At that he was quickly attacked by a dozen tentacles but they did not grasped him. They instead began to absorb into his body. Then everything went into oblivion.

X

She just had to move to a suburban home to share with four other college students, whom did not share in any of the requirements for household maintenance in the nice plush suburbs outside of Boston. It was her fourth year and she decided that she needed a change of scenery other than old haunted buildings and even older residents. But as of October 15th it had been raining almost every night and tonight was no different. It was almost 4 in the morning; her unpaid internship at the hospital was on the verge of elimination by the lack of sleep in the last 24 hours. Swish, Swish, her wipers tried clearing the slushy rainwater from her windshield. As of midnight this morning she was now 25 years old. As of 11:59 p.m. yesterday night her sister, Kikyou was 25 years old. It was rather amusing that they being half sisters, were only one minute apart Kikyou being the older of the two. It was never known to anyone else that they were half sisters until her mother received the police officer baring the news of her beloved father's car accident.

_At his funeral, was where she first met her; she had been sitting in the back row with her mother, and her three-year-old sister. She taught maybe they were cousins and relations of her father's that she had never met. It was entirely possible her father was always away on business of some sort but something was gnawing at the back of her mind when the girl looked at her with her impassive eyes. She stopped in mid step underneath those cold lifeless brown eyes. Her mother tugged on her hand and forced her to walk again towards the front of the church, later they would hold a ceremony in the family shrine. As the priest droned on and on about the valley in the shadow of death and such nonsense, she took short glances towards that girl that wore her face and found her also looking rather bored with the sermon. _I definitely have to find out who she is_, she thought to herself._

_The priest's booming voice stopped and then the shuffling of feet began moving towards the front of the small church where her otou-san's body was laying in a coffin. She had been sitting on the stairs when the police officer came to deliver the news, that night her mother found her daughter in the back stairs in a feverish sleep. After all the people had paid their respects to the dead man, they methodically came to the widow and the fatherless children to bestow their condolences. Then her mother turned to her and urged her to the body. No, she didn't want to look at his face, then it would make this farce a reality, a reality in which she did not want to live where her father was dead. No, No, No her mind kept screaming. Tears began to water down her face and her body began to tremble with every assisted step. She felt the small step to the alter and almost tripped but held herself with what she taught was railing, which turned out to be the plush velvet edging of her father's casket. White terror shot through her body when this realization hit her full force. She let go and quickly pulled her hands to her sides and fiddled with the hem of her black skirt. She watched her feet one by one lift over the small step and she stood two millimeters away from the polished cherry wood that would house her father's body for the rest of eternity. Her unruly bangs slowly covered her eyelids and served as her last line of defense against this harsh reality. Her body forced her neck muscles to tighten and lift her head up to shatter her delusions. There her father's body lay in that ugly blue suit and ugly tie. It angered her that her mother had picked out that disgusting suit so her father could spend forever in. She tightened her lips into a straight line and stalled her tears. Her father looked like he was sleeping, almost angelic. She loved him but why did he have to leave her? Why? Why? She felt her mother's slender figures wrap around her shoulders and tear her away from her father. She gave a last lingering look at the casket and turned her head and met eyes with the girl with her face. There was no sadness not even anger, nothing and it upset her. The girl slowly walked with her mother and sister up to the casket for one last look. As soon as the three figures were done, four men came with black suits and lifted the casket over their shoulders and heaved it towards the cemetery. Once there the priest said a few more meaningless words and her father's casket was lowered into the ground. The entire time, she sat directly across from that girl and could not tear her eyes away from that girl's face._

_Everyone that came slowly began to trickle away till only that girl and her family stayed behind. Her mother nudged her and signaled that it was time to leave._

_"Umm…excuse me are you Higurashi Hana?" came a small voice from behind them._

_She felt her mother tense and stopped before answering the woman._

_"Hai."_

_"You may not know me but I…"_

_Her mother quickly cut her off and said, "I know who you are. What is it that you want, Teike?"_

_The women quickly changed topics and lowered her eyes to her and said, "oh you must be Kagome and Souta, and you know your father always used to talk about you. These are my daughters Kikyou and Kaede."_

_"Yes madam."_

_"Kagome take your brother back to the car please," her mother said in a commanding voice._

_"Kikyou can you please take Kaede also back to the car." The girl merely nodded and grabbed her sister's hand slowly began to walk behind the other girl into the grove of Sakura trees. There she stopped and began to listen to the two adults only a little distance away. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the girl with wavy hair that wore her face._

_Teike began to break the stalemate that the two women had with each other, "I did not realize how much alike Kagome and Kikyou looked. The only difference is that Kagome inherited her father's hair."_

_"Enough why did you come here? I am sure it was not to look at my children."_

_"I wish it would never have to be this way. You know, it is my fault we are in this situation. I was selfish and wanted him all to myself for all those years, I never stopped to think that he had a duty to fulfill to his wife. I even went as far as to bring my daughters into this world to just keep him around. I know you loved him; he loved you and me in our own way. I wish our fates were not intertwined like this."_

_"If he loved me, he would have stopped what he was doing a long time ago. But that is over. He is dead and my son, my daughter and I will continue to live life."_

_"I wish I could say the same. You see the real reason I came here was because I need a favor of you."_

_"Why would you think that I would grant a favor to my husband's mistress?"_

_"Because Riku always spoke about you as a kind hearted gentile woman, who would give the shirt off her back to anyone in need and I am in dire need."_

_"Get to your point."_

_"I am dieing. Two years ago I was diagnosed with Leukemia. All of the treatments have failed and my doctors say that I only have a few more months to live. I am pleading you to look after my girls when I am gone."_

_"What are you serious? You can't be serious."_

_"Please, please I beg you. You can raise them as your own. Just look after them as if they were your own." The woman slowly began to cry at her last words._

_"Since they are my husband's children, I will do it. After you die, they will become my daughters."_

_"Oh thank you, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you Thank you," the woman continued to say over and over again._

_"I suggest you leave and spend as much time as you can with your daughters," Hana said turning towards the grove of Sakura trees._

_That was the last time Kagome saw that woman Teike alive. Three months later she had two new people in her home claiming to be her sisters._

Zzzzzzz, her vibrating phone pulled her out her musing and began bouncing on the passenger seat. As she began to reach for it, she hit a pothole that sent the phone falling to the floor. It began buzzing again. She slowly again and grabbed it. She had only had taken her eyes off the road for two seconds but when she looked up she found that there was a woman standing in the road that she was about to hit. She jerked the wheel of the car and sent it into a ditch. Her whole body jerked forward at the impact with the tree that she barely had time to shield her face away from the suffocating airbag. A few minutes passed as she groaned at the pain in her whole body. She then remembered the young woman in the road. She suddenly sprang forward and into action. She spotted the figure in the white dress with black hair down to the back of her legs.

"Miss are you alright, do you need help? Did I hit you?" Kagome asked to the young woman. She circled around and gasped at the young woman.

"Kikyou……what are you doing here?"

Her hair was drenched and matted around her face. Dark circles were formed on the translucent pale skin and framed her dark hazel eyes. This thing was a mockery of her sister's beauty.

"Returning what is yours…" was what she whispered when she snatched Kagome's face into her hands and dug in her nails. Kagome screamed and tired to pull away as something began to sizzle and a purple light engulfed them both. She couldn't hear her own screaming any more nothing just that damn purple light that slowly turned into a white fluorescent light.

_Well I hope you like this first part I am sorry it is kind of short. I promise next time it will be longer. Please review with your visit._

_Teike means doing one's own flower arranging or marrying or making a mistress of a geisha. That is why I named Kikyou and Kaede's mom that._


	2. A Long Day

_A long day_

The shrill scream of a woman was the last sound that receded back into his mind when he fell off the couch this morning. He laid there for a few moments starring at the polished hard wood floor. Then he shifted his head to view the empty pizza box that was millimeters from his face. He swatted it away and put his palms on the floor and begrudgingly heaved his sleep-riddled body off the floor. He yawned and stretched his limbs and began making his way towards the bathroom. Once he made it there he bypassed the sink and opted for a shower, today was going to be a long day, he could feel it in his bones. He let the water run as hot as possible, it didn't really matter to him, he couldn't feel the difference anyway. His long hair was matted and his claws were dirty. Yesterday was also a long day. _First thing in the morning he had to deal with his brother's annoying personal assistant, who did nothing but complain and call him a half-breed. It was true he was lazy but that did not give that toad authority to throw it in his face. It was interesting that his brother's personal assistant would call him a half-breed when his own master was mated to a human. Then it never failed that his sister-in-law would call to apologize for that toad's behavior and invite him to have dinner with her and his brother. She is a sweet girl, despite her being almost ten years younger than his brother, she is far wiser. In his not so kind way of saying he would rather slit his throat before having a family dinner with the asshole, he declined her offer, besides he had something to take care of. Yesterday was his first meeting with Naraku. He had come out of nowhere and in less than a year had seized the organized crime under his control. He didn't want to meet him if it wasn't for his brother's interests in organized crime, of course no one would ever know that he had to keep up his good name in the public after all, him being a council member and all, but his half-breed brother could do all the dirty work. He was told to meet some kid named Kohaku on a street and then he would be shown where the meeting would be taking place. To say the least that he was surprised that the son of the former police chief was now a lackey for the man that supposedly had a hand in killing him was short of saying nothing. He did not have much time to mull it over when out of nowhere the boy cracked him in the back of the head and put him out like a light in the middle of the alleyway. Later that day he awoke with the metallic taste of dried blood in his mouth and a splitting headache. It took him several minutes to regain his composure and then his meeting began. Naraku smelled like corrupted flesh, and it hurt his nose. He gave off extremely bad jyaki for a half-breed youkai, almost as bad as his brother. _

_"Where is Kikyou, Inuyasha?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing? I haven't seen her in days," he replied through his clenched jaw._

_"She has something I want. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. Has your brother considered my proposal," Naraku's mocking voice sneered at him. _

_"You mean blackmail. To answer your question, he has declined an alliance with you. His exact words weren't as nice," He smirked at Naraku._

_"Really, such a shame, I was hoping we could all work together as one big happy family," and at that he snapped his fingers and seven men came out of the darkness and began punching and kicking him in every place possible. _

_"Oh and a few more things, tell your brother this isn't over. Also tell him to keep a close eye on that pretty piece of ass he has as a wife."_

_"If you do anything to hurt her I will kill you myself," he spat out before a swift kick landed dead center in his stomach. _

_Naraku smirked, "When that bitch Kikyou shows up again tell her I want to see her and don't try to hide her. I will take her from you."_

_After what seemed like hours, the beating had ceased and he slowly made his way home and collapsed onto the couch. Yes yesterday had been a long day. _

The ringing of his phone had woken him up from his musings and he stumbled out of the shower.

"Alright, alright, I am coming," he yelled at the phone. He began to throw all the clothes that were heaped on his bed all over the room.

"Where in the hell is that fucking earpiece?" There it was underneath the last scrap of clothing. He quickly adjusted it on his ear and pressed the answer button.

"Hello," he said tentatively.

"You worthless half-breed, You know Sesshoumaru-sama has no patience for your laziness. Besides if you can spare time between naps, he would like to see you asap in his office."

"…."

"Are you there half-breed?"

"You know something Jaken I would rather be a half breed than a boot licker," he paused and waited and as if on queue the toad on the other line began to stutter out of anger.

"Tell his majesty I will be on my way," he said and pressed the button on the earpiece to end his call. He then stared at the piles of clothing and sighed to himself. _I really do need to clean_. He sniffed a red shirt that was close to his feet. It smell ok, a little Frabreeze and it would smell good to go, then he picked out a pair of jeans and everything was set.

But before he could leave his phone began to ring again.

"Hello"

"Inuyasha onii-chan. I hope Jaken-sama hasn't made your morning completely miserable."

"Keh"

"I will take that as a yes. Don't worry I will talk to him about. Well, anyway how are you doing this morning?"

"Ok I guess and you?"

"Oh fine thank you. Listen how about you come over to have lunch with me at the club? There are going to be lots of single women there. They are dying to meet you since they met Sesshoumaru and I mentioned to them he had a younger brother."

"Uhhh….no. Thanks but no thanks rich society women were never my thing."

"Yeah me either but some are they wives of your brother's business partners and I don't want to be rude but I guess I can't force you. Ok then I have to be going. See you later."

"Hey Rin can you do me a favor, please be extra careful."  
"Ok any reason?"

"No just if you get hurt my brother will have my head on a platter next to Jaken's."  
He heard her chuckle over the other line.

"Ok for you I will. Bye," He heard a click and then the dial tone. He had to get to his borther's office and tell him about Naraku's threat.

In the garage of his building he hopped onto his bike and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Call Miroku," he said into the earpiece.

The phone rang for several minutes till a very female voice answered the phone.

"Hello Houshi residence this is Suki speaking how can I help you?"

"Suki this is Inuyasha can you tell Miroku I would like to speak to him?"

"Oh hi Inuyasha-sama how are you? Yes one sec?" Several seconds flew by and then shuffling could be heard on the other side.

"Hello," said a male voice over the other line.

"Now I thought Sango made you promise to fire her last week," Inuyasha said half smirking.

"I will get around to it. Besides she is a good housekeeper."

"Anyway its your balls. But that's beside the point, I called to let you know of some interesting news. It seems your run away brother-in-law has found work and shelter with a one Kumo Naraku."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I saw him with my own eyes."

"Where?"

"Now you know I can't tell you that?"

"Ok fair enough, Thank you I will tell Sango."

"Now I need you to help me with something."

"Ok sure go right ahead."

"I need help finding a girl. Her name is Higurashi Kikyou. I got this feeling that something bad has happened to her."  
"Oh that prostitute you are in love with."  
"Fuck you."

"Sorry, you do know that was her job when she was with Naraku."

"Yes but she has tried to change."  
"I am not here to judge. I will tell Sango to help you out."

"Yeah I gotta talk to ya later 'cause I just got to my brother's office. Later," he said before hanging up the phone. There he stood before the giant glass building with a 100 or so floors between him and his brother. He handed the valet his keys and said "You scratch it you bought it."

Everywhere he looked he saw the same people with the same black, gray or blue suit on. His brother was such boring a boring person to have all of his employees wearing the same thing. If it wasn't for the enchantment he would stick out like a sore thumb with his white hair and golden eyes but in this day in age with weird hair colors of blue, green and pink and contact lenses it wouldn't be so far fetch but still all his life he wanted to fit in with the population and didn't want to make too many ripples. The ears were something too outrageous even for this day in age. He climbed into the elevator with people that were giving him strange looks because of his impossibly extra large red shirt and his extremely overly baggy jeans and long hair. Some of the women were giving him side- glances out of the corner of their eyes and Inuyasha could only smirk devilishly. He pressed the button for the 98th floor and he felt some people freeze. _OH No that was the CEO and his lackey's floor. Be afraid Inuyasha, _he said to himself._ Me afraid of that fool, hardly. _The elevator was taking such a long time that he began fidgeting with the end of his shirt and his jeans._ 6,12,18,24,30,36 ok finally I am at 50 good only 48 more floors to go._ His earpiece began to jingle and he pressed the button to receive the call.

"You worthless Half-breed are you still in bed?"

"Actually Jaken I am in the middle of fucking someone and I'm about to cum, if you wanna hold on for a sec," he said smiling.

"That is absolutely disgusting. How dare you say something like that."

"Well it serves you right. Actually I'm trapped in this tiny ass elevator and its taking fuckin' forever to get to your master's floor. Goodbye Jaken."

He began to laugh out loud when the last couple of sounds were of Jaken cursing him. The people began to look at him like he was crazy so he shut his mouth. Small spaces were not his thing and now he realized it even more with 20 people crammed into the elevator and also humans put on too much perfume and cologne for their own good. He had to hold his breath and deal with the closterphoebia in silence.

It felt like hours passed by and finally the last human got off the elevator. As the bell dinged 98 the buttons on the panel rolled up to reveal another keypad and a hand scanner. An automated voice said please step forward and enter in your pass code. Inuyasha removed his amber ring and broke his enchantment. 081863 it was always the same the month he was born in August and the year he was born in 1863. Then he continued and placed his hand on the scanner. Then the automated voice command again for him to look straight into the scanner and state his name, he did as command and stated his name Tsukino Inuyasha and let his eye be scanned. He swore that every time he came back to this office his brother had implemented more security features. Finally the voice thanked him and wished him a good day. _Right_. As soon as the doors opened, he was blinded by the stark whiteness of the area. Not only was this the CEO's office floor but also where all of his brother's top secret weapons designs were being perfected. The computer and software company was just a front for this place where his brother would sell weapons to governments and the like. His brother had come to be known as the Dog of War, very fitting Inuyasha supposed. He walked down one of the corridors and made his way to the end of the hall that held a pair of giant glass double doors. He grabbed the door and opened them loudly and announced quite loudly, "Honey I'm home."

It took his brother a few seconds to end his call before he could properly deal with the menace that was his baby brother.

'hnn…I know father thought you manners Inuyasha."

"Yeah he did, but that is reserved for people I respect," he said smirking while pulling up a chair to his brothers desk.

"At least we see eye to eye on something, baka," his brother said icily. Inuyasha smirked once more and glanced at the roses that sat on his brother's desk.

"Awe how cute? Are trying to grow a heart after so many years of not having one?"

"For your information Rin put those there, she says there is too much blankness for her taste in this office."

"That's her alright. Where is she right now?"

"She is getting ready to go to lunch at the club."

"Keep an extremely close eye on her. Naraku yesterday said and I quote 'Tell your brother to keep a close eye on that pretty piece of ass he has as a wife'," he said with all the mirth lost from his voice.

Suddenly the air dropped several degrees and he heard his brother growl deep in his chest.

"Who does that arrogant fool think he is," he said after a few seconds of growling.

"I don't know man. Last night when I met him he smelled like rotting meat or something and he had some bad mojo coming off him. He isn't someone you want to fuck with."

"Are you telling me you are afraid of him."

"Fuck no. If I'm not afraid of you the evilest motherfucker alive, I'm not afraid of that son of bitch."

"What else did he say to you."

"Nothing after that except that it wasn't over," just a few seconds after he had finish saying that a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in."

In came in a petite young woman that looked like she was barely legal with a yellow sundress and a yellow hat that had fresh cut sunflowers. As soon as she saw him she ran and hugged him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru you can't have you wife randomly hugging other men in your presence even if I'm better looking than you," Inuyasha said laughing.

She playfully smacked him on the arm and walked over to her husband. She pushed him back and sat on his lap and began playing with his hands.

"You guys make me sick."

"Now you know you are only jealous because you don't have a girlfriend," she said in her childish squeaky voice.

"Whatever, I can tell about the things I have done with girls that would blow your mind and since your lap dog is giving me a dirty look right now, I better not." She quickly turned around and planted a kiss on his mouth to calm him.

"So where are you off to," Inuyasha asked quickly before that simple kiss turned into something he did not want to see.

"Oh I am going to the country club to have a benefit luncheon for the cancer society. Remember you refused to go with me because they are a bunch of stuck up bitches," she said smiling.

"Them your words. I said society women were not my thing."

"Oh right you did say that."

"You're not going to the luncheon and cancel all of your other social functions," Sesshoumaru said icily from behind her.

"What why? Your kidding right."

"You do not need to know. It is for your own safety."

"My safety? What is it now, Sesshoumaru? What has he done, Inuyasha," She sprang forward and made her way around the desk and grabbed his ear.

"Tell me or so help me I will make your life a living hell, Inuyasha."

"Ow ow ow, ok ok ok let go," he said ripping his head from her grasped.

"Naraku wants to take over Sesshoumaru's territories and made an offer to him. Naraku wants 75 of all of Sesshoumaru's deals and Sesshoumaru would be the puppet leader for the territories and on the council."

"Kumo Naraku right. I hope you refused him. He is pure evil. Everyone is talking about him especially since his sisters started coming to the country club."

"Sisters?"

"Yeah, one is a woman named Kagura and the other is a girl barely 15 her name is …….Kanna. Kagura reeks of youkai and does not shut up and has this aggravating laugh and the girl barely talks. Remember she was the one that was asking all those questions," she said.

"What questions," Sesshoumaru said.

"Honestly do you even listen when I speak. I told you a few weeks ago that this new woman to the club came and was trying to be my friend and began asking all sorts of questions, like who I was; who you were; what you did for a living, things like that. If it wasn't for Hana coming to my rescue the bitch would have continued to ask about my life history," she said.

"Stay away from her," Sesshoumaru said in a commanding voice.

"Ok, you have no argument from me, however that doesn't mean I am going to stay put in the penthouse for the rest of my life."

"You will, if I say so. I will not risk your life for anything," he said while grabbing her arms and pulling her into his chest.

"You know you're very sexy when you are worried, " she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to kiss him gently.

"We have a possible territorial war on our hands and you two are making out which if you don't stop I will begin to throw up," he said and waited for them to stop, however to his dismay they didn't.

"Fine I am leaving," he said walking quickly to door.

"Inuyasha, you know what to do?"

"Yeah, I will call you with an update," he said while closing the door. He made his way to the elevator and placed his enchantment back on along with the amber ring. Yes today was going to be a very long day.

X

"Kagome can you hear me," a voice in her head said to her. She groaned and shied from the light that was burning her cornea. Suddenly a throbbing pain began to spread from the top of her head and into her cheeks.

"Where am I," she choked out.

Suddenly she sprang forward and screamed, "Kikyou, where is Kikyou," then two pair of hands pushed her back down on the bed and struggled to keep her down.

"Quick give her something to calm down," a voice that sounded familiar said in the background.

"Where is…," she said as a sedative was injected into her bloodstream. It had a kick and she was out like a light again.

A few hours later, she began to stir while a young blonde man sat in a chair near her bed.

"Kagome can you hear me," he said to her in her ear.

She groaned in what seemed like pain and opened her eyes and blinked out the dark spots in her vision.

"Where am I," she finally managed to get through her groggy jaw.

"St. John's. You have been out for a week," the young man replied.

"Why? What happened to me?" She said shifting her self into a sitting position.

"I don't know. You had a car accident but you made it out of your car with burn marks and stuff on your face and you were passed out in the rain. Then we brought you in here and you woke up and started screaming something in Japanese about someone named Kikyou," he said gravely.

"My sister. Kikyou is my sister. I haven't thought about her in such a long time. Yesterday was her birthday," she said distantly.

"You never told me you had a sister. You only told me you had a little brother," he said.

"Yeah well she is my half sister. She ran away from home when she was about 16 and I have only spoken to her on a few occasions since then," she said even more distantly.

"So what happened last night," he said.

"Ummm…I was trying to reach for the phone and then I don't remember. I don't even remember getting out of my car," she said.

"I am glad you are safe Kagome," he said grabbing her hands and starring into her eyes.

"Thank you John for looking after me, but I will be okay. Can you leave me alone for a little bit," she said smiling.

"Sure, besides I have to get back to my rounds anyway. I will be back later to check up on you," he said reluctantly and shut the door.

_Kikyou where are you? Why was I thinking about you? Are you trying to talk to me_, she said to herself.

Zzzzzz, she heard her phone go off. That phone was going to be the death of her and it almost had been. She picked it up and glanced at the caller id. It was her mother.

"Kagome onee-chan," said the childish voice through sniffles.

"Kaede-chan, what's wrong," she said alarmed that her baby sister was crying over the phone. All she heard was more crying.

"Let me speak to mama," the phone shifted hands and she heard, "Kagome," from her mother.

"Mama what's wrong? Why is Keade crying?"  
"Kikyou we found her."

"You found her! How is she? Can I talk to her," she said loudly.

"You can't she is dead dear," her mom said through sobs.

"What no? She can't be not my onee-chan," she said as her tears began to leak down from her eyes.

"Please god don't let it be true. No not her," She pleaded over the phone.

"Kagome please come home we need you," her mother said.

"Yes as soon as possible," she said hanging up the phone. She sobbed like a child for hours. Her onee-chan was dead. Nurses came and tried to calm her but she wanted to grieve for her lost sister. The only other person that was exactly like her. John came and comforted her but all she wanted to do was go home and be with her family. He reluctantly let her leave a few hours later and the next morning she was on a flight to Tokyo.

_I hope this was a little bit longer. I am sorry this took me so long but writer's block is evil. Read and review :humbly bows:_


End file.
